1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for cleaning debris from a wellbore debris catcher. In some aspects, the invention relates to the design of a cleanout arrangement for a debris catcher device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wellbore cleaning reduces the risk of encountering complications when installing equipment to complete a well. Wellbore cleaning devices are known that incorporate brushes, scrapers or other cleaning blades.
Tools that collect removed debris within a debris chamber during a wellbore cleanup operation provide a means to confirm that there is a limited amount of debris remaining in the wellbore. Being able to quickly confirm the amount of debris that has been collected in a debris chamber saves the operator rig time. Debris catcher arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,031 issued to Lynde et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,387 issued to Carmichael et al.